A Place of Dinosaurs!
by DaughterofVolturnus28
Summary: 19 years had passed since Merlin gave his last mission to the duo. They're now adults and have their own kids.  Now, that the tree house is back, it's their kids turn to have their own adventure… The same adventure their parents had... Parody & Adventure
1. Prologue

**Author's Note:  
>This story will be about the adventures of the next generation. Continuation of the Magic Tree House Series! Don't own anything at all!<strong>

_**Prologue**_

19 years had passed since Merlin gave his last mission to the duo. They're now adults and have their own kids. Now, that the tree house is back, it's their kids turn to have their own adventure…

"Oh! How I wish these things were true!" exclaimed Charisse as she walked while reading a book.

"Yeah, sure," said Sabina. "_If_ they'll come true, you're going to be a Greek goddess. Look at me! I am Charisse, the Greek goddess of waves, will and determination!" She tried to mimic Charisse's voice was failing miserably.

"Hahaha! Very funny." said Charisse sarcastically as she ran the road.

Oh man.

This is what she got for spending time with her tall twelve year-old cousin.

Charisse loved all fiction things. She kept wishing they'll come true. But Sabina was thirteen. She loved all _real _things. Charisse is the only daughter of Jack, Sabina's uncle. She sometimes wondered why Charisse loved fiction things wherein her dad loves the other way around aka real. Maybe her mom influenced her. Sabina's mom was Annie, Charisse's aunt. Unlike her mom, Sabina was influenced by Jack. That's why she loved _real _things.

"Watch out, Sabina! A hellhound might come out of nowhere and attack you. Race you!"

"No thanks," said Sabina but Charisse already raced along to the woods.

Sabina looked at the sky. The sun was about to set.

"Come on, Charisse! It's time to go home!"

But Charisse had already disappeared.

She waited.

And waited.

But no sign of Charisse.

"Charisse!" she shouted again.

"Sabina! Look! Come here! Come here!" she heard a very excited voice of her cousin.

She groaned. _What is it this time? _She thought. The last time Charisse did this was last year. The thing she was very excited about was just a picture of her _'imaginary'_ boyfriend which was Hermes, the Greek god of messengers. She couldn't forget what happened at that time. Whenever she dragged her younger cousin to look at the next picture, she kept coming back to the picture of her favorite Greek god. She just sighed and looked at the other pictures alone leaving Charisse admiring the picture of Hermes. But then, when they got home, Janie was surprised to see that Charisse bought the picture! She started to asked her what in the world does she think she was doing but Charisse smiled innocently, waved a hand in front of her like the question doesn't bother her at all and said," It's worth it. Let's go Hermes! To our own room!" And she climbed the stairs going to her room. Until now, that picture of Hermes was still there, hanging on the center of the room. Sabina always remembered when she entered Charisse's room, she always felt like the eyes of the painting was following her figure.

"Sabina! Look over here!" shouted Charisse again that made Sabina snapped out of her thoughts.

"This better be good," she muttered and followed Charisse's voice.

The woods were beautiful when it's before dawn. The trees were lit with a golden late-afternoon light.

"Come here!" called Charisse.

There she was, s tanding under a tall oak tree. "Look," she said. She was pointing at a rope ladder.

It was the longest rope ladder Sabina had ever seen. It might be more than five feet! Sabina's height was 5'3 while Charisse's was 5'4. She hated it when she teased her for being so small wherein there's just a one foot difference.

Sabina followed the ladder with her eyes. It revealed that it goes way up to the top of the tree.

There-at the top-was a tree house. It was tucked between two branches.

"That must be the highest tree in the world," said Charisse. "Frog Creek, Pennsylvania might have a Guinness world book record!"

Sabina rolled her dark brown eyes again. Here we go again! Why does her younger cousin insert more weird things such a time like this?

"Who built it?" asked Sabina. "I've never seen it before."

"I don't know," said Charisse. "But I'm going up!"

"No!" said Sabina," We don't know to whom this tree house belongs to!"

"Oh come on! Please! Just for a minute!" pleaded Charisse. She started up the ladder.

"Charisse! Come back!"

She kept climbing.

Sabina sighed. "Charisse, we have to go home. It's almost dark."

Charisse disappeared inside the tree house.

"Cha-risse!"

Sabina waited a moment. She was about to call her again when she saw the ultra black hair of her cousin. She remembered overhearing her mom and uncle thought that she inherited it from her mom. She remembered a stray tear came flowing down on her uncle's cheek and her mom just comforted him. Charisse's mom might have the same ultra black hair. Charisse poked her head out of the window of the tree house. A wide smile plastered across her face. You could even see the sparkle of her dark brown eyes under her purple glasses.

"Books!" She shouted happily.

"What?"

"It's filled with books! All kinds of books were up here! There are fiction and non-fiction!"

Oh man. Sabina loved non-fiction books!

She took a deep breath and gripped the side of the rope ladder and up she went.

**I hope you like it!**


	2. Monster

**Author's Note:**

**Here's chapter 2! I updated fast.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 2**

**Monster**

Sabina crawled through a hole in the tree house floor.

Wow. The tree house _was _filled with books. Books here. Books there. Books were everywhere! They also varied in sizes, colors, publishing company and many others. Some were very old, dust covered it. There also some new books with shiny, bright covers.

"Look. You can see far, far away," said Charisse. She was peering outside the tree house window.

Sabina looked out the window in front of her. Down below were the tops of other trees. In the distance she saw the Frog Creek library, the place they love the most. The elementary and high school. The park. They could see everything atop the tree house. It's like they were at the top of the Empire State Building.

Charisse pointed to the other direction.

"Look! It's our house!" She exclaimed like a child.

Sure enough. There is their house. The white creamy wooden house with the red roof above and the green porch… Next door was their neighbour's chocolate brown Labrador dog Charisse named, Brownie.

"Hi, Brownie!" shouted Charisse.

"Shush!" said Sabina. "We're not supposed to be up here."

She glanced around the tree house again suspiciously.

"I wonder who owns all these books," she said. She noticed bookmarks were sticking out many of them.

"Yeah! I want to borrow them all!" Charisse exclaimed clealy giddy with excitement. Her younger cousin had this very cheery at the same time childish attitude.

"I like this book," said Charisse. She held up a book with a castle on the cover.

"Also that!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the two books in the corner with a cover of Ancient Rome and Ancient Greece. "And that!" she exclaimed again as she pointed to the covers of Titanic, Ancient Egypt and Australia.

She continued to do the-pointing-of-my-favorite-books activity until Sabina stopped her.

"Enough," she said. "I know that you love all these books. Look at this one."

Sabina turned to the page with the bookmark.

"Hey, there's a picture of Frog Creek in here," said Sabina. "It's a picture of _these woods_!"

"Oh, here's a book for you," said Charisse. She held up a book about dinosaurs. A blue silk bookmark was sticking out of it.

"Let me see it." Sabina set down her backpack and grabbed the book from her.

"You look at that one and I'll look at the one about castles," said Charisse.

"No, we better not," said Janie. "We don't know who these books belongs to."

But even as she said this, Sabina opened the dinosaur book to where the bookmark was. She couldn't help herself.

She turned to a picture of an ancient flying reptile. A Pteranodon.

She touched the huge bat-like wings.

"Wow," whispered Sabina. "I wish I could see a Pteranodon for real."

Sabina studied the picture of the odd-looking creature soaring through the sky.

"Ahhh!" screamed Charisse. Sabina couldn't identify if it was a scream of horror, excitement or happiness.

"What?" Sabina asked.

"A monster!" Charisse cried. She pointed to the three house window.

"It's just your vivid imagination and stop pretending," Said Sabina.

"No really!" said Charisse.

The wind began to blow.

The leaves trembled.

Suddenly the creature soared up. High into the sky. Sabina nearly fell out the window trying to see it.

The wind picked up. It was whistling now.

The tree house started to spin.

"What's happening?" cried Sabina.

"Get down!" shouted Charisse.

She pulled her back from the window.

The tree house was spinning. Faster and faster.

Sabina squeezed her dark brown eyes shut. She held on to Charisse.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

Sabina opened her eyes. Sunlight slanted through the window.

There was Charisse. The books. Her backpack.

The tree house was still high up in an oak tree.

But it wasn't the _same _oak tree.

**I hope you like it!**


	3. Where is Here?

**Author's Note:  
>Hey everyone! It's my birthday today! August 27!<strong>

**I'm really sorry for the confusion between Janie and Sabina. It is originally named "Janie" but I changed it to "Sabina" for something terrible happened. And _that _name doesn't deserve to be in this story anymore.  
>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Where is Here?**

Sabina looked out the window.

She looked down at the picture in the book.

She looked back out the window.

The world outside and the world in the picture they were exactly the same.

The Pteranodon was soaring through the sky. The ground was covered with ferns and tall was a winding stream. A sloping hill. And volcanoes in the distance.

"Wh-where are we?" stammered Sabina.

The Pteranodon glided down to the base of their tree. The creature coasted to a stop. And stood very still.

"What happened to us?" said Charisse. She looked at Sabina expecting that the smart girl knew something.

"I don't know," said Sabina. Wow! Charisse barely hear Janie say those three words. Usually, she _knows_everything. "I was looking at the picture in this book and-"

"And you said, 'Wow! I wish I could see a Pteranodon for real,'" said Charisse.

"Yeah. And then we saw one. In the Frog Creek woods," said Sabina.

"Yeah. And then the wind got loud. And the tree house started spinning," said Charisse.

"And we landed here," said Sabina.

"And we landed here," repeated Charisse.

"So that means…" said Sabina.

"So that means… what?" asked Charisse.

"Nothing," said Sabina. She shook her head. "None of this can be real."

Charisse looked out the window again. "But _she's_real," she said. "She's _very_real."  
>Sabina looked out the window with her. The Pteranodon was standing at the base of the oak tree. Like a guard. Her giant wings were spread out on either side of him.<p>

"Hello!" Charisse shouted.

"Shush!" said Sabina. "We're not supposed to be here."

"But where is _here_?" said Charisse.

"I don't know," said Sabina. Her mouth felt dry whenever she said those words. Those words were very foreign to her. It sounded weird for she barely use that word. But now, she already said those words twice in less than 5 minutes!

"Hello!" Charisse called again to the creature.

The Pteranodon looked up at them.

"Where is _here?_" Charisse called down.

"You're nuts. She can't talk," said Sabina. "But maybe the book can tell us."

**This flying reptile lived in the Cretaceous period. It vanished 65 million years ago.**

No. Impossible. They couldn't have landed in a time 65 million years ago.

"Bina," said Charisse. "She's nice."

"Nice?"

"Yeah, I can tell. Let's go down and talk to her."

"Talk to her?"

Charisse started down the rope ladder.

"Hey!" shouted Sabina.

But Charisse kept going. This is what Sabina hated the most to her younger cousin. Once very determined, there was nothing that could stop her.

"Are you crazy?" she called.

Charisse dropped to the ground. She stepped boldly up to the ancient creature.


	4. Harley

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 4!<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything! **

**Chapter 4**

**Harley**

Sabina gasped as Charisse held out her hand.

Oh sister. Her younger cousin was _really _going nuts. She was always trying to make friends with animals. But this was going too far.

"Don't get too close to her, Charisse!" Sabina shouted.

Charisse looked up at the tree house window and mouthed some few words. Sabina thought she was asking if she'll go back to up. So, she nodded. Unaware that Charisse asked if she could touch it.

Charisse grinned. She touched the Pteranodon's chest.

Sabina's jaw dropped. She now realized her mistake. Oh gosh!

As Charisse stroked her neck, she was talking to her.

What in the world was she saying?

Sabina took a deep breath. Okay. If Charisse could go down and befriend the animal- er dinosaur, she could too. So, she would go down too. It would be good to examine the creature. Take notes. Like a scientist or… a book author! Since she was still a child, Sabina always aspired to be a book author.

Sabina started down the rope ladder.

When she got to the ground, she was only a few feet away from the creature.

The creature stared at Sabina. Her eyes were bright and alert.

"She's soft, Sabina," said Charisse. "I could remember Brownie whenever I touch her."

Sabina snorted. "She's no dog, Charisse."  
>Since they were children, Charisse dearly loved dogs especially chocolate Labrador ones and also dolphins.<p>

"Feel her, Bina," urged Charisse. Bina… It looked like Charisse gave her another nickname.

Sabina didn't move. What does she think she's doing? She THINKS before she acts. She's not reckless unlike her younger cousin. It was a miracle that Charisse got passed to another yet trouble.

"Don't think Bina. Just do it," urged Charisse again. She wanted to prove to her older cousin and best friend that she IS not an enemy. That she could be a friend.

Sabina sighed. There's no harm on trying right? Besides, she couldn't take the puppy dog eyes Charisse was giving her.

Sabina stepped forward. Very cautiously like she's going to touch fire, she put out her arm. She crushed her hand down the creature's neck.

Interesting. A thin layer of fuzz covered the Pteranodon's skin.

"Soft, huh?" smiled Charisse. She finally proved to her older cousin that she is not a threat.

Sabina reached into her backpack and pulled out a ball pen and a notebook.

She wrote:

_The Pteranodon got fuzzy skin._

"What are you doing?" asked Charisse curiously.

"Taking notes," said Sabina as she continued to scribble down. "We're probably the first people in the world to ever see a real live Pteranodon."

"Oh really?" grinned Charisse. "How about Aunt Annie's stories? She said that she saw a real live Pteranodon with Dad, right?"

Sabina shook her head. Here we go again. Even if Annie was her mom, she still doesn't believe her stories about having adventures with Uncle Jack. It seemed really impossible.

"Don't tell me you believe to my mom's stories," Sabina stated. "It's impossible okay? Besides, mom is a book author too. Not to mention a _fiction _and _children's _book author."

Charisse frowned deeply. She just continued to stroke the creature. Sabina hated it when they had fights just like this. But, she needs to open her younger cousin's eyes on the difference of reality and fiction.

Sabina looked at the Pteranodon again. The creature had a bony chest on the top on its head. The crest was longer than Janie's arm.

"I wonder how smart it is," Sabina wondered.

"_Very _smart," said Charisse. It was like she was very sure when she said it.

"Don't count on it," said Sabina. "Its brain's probably no bigger than a small robin."

"No, she's very smart. I can feel it," said Charisse. "I'm going to call her Harry."

Sabina wrote in her notebook:  
><em>Does Pteranodon have small brains?<em>

Just then, she realized what Charisse said.

"You can't name her _Harry_." Sabina snapped.

"Why?" pouted Charisse.

"This creature is a _girl! _Not a _boy!_" exclaimed Sabina," You can name her Harley instead of Harry."

Charisse's eyes widened. "Yes! That's it! Harley! You're so smart, Bina!"

Sabina just nodded in response.

Sabina looked at the creature again. "Maybe she's a mutant," she said.

The creature tilted her head.

Charisse laughed. "She's no mutant, Bina."

"Well, what's she doing here then? Where is this place?" said Janie.

Charisse leaned close to the Pteranodon.

"Do you know where we are, Harley?" she asked softly.

The creature fixed her eyes on Charisse. Her long jaws ere opening and closing. Like a giant pair of scissors.

"Are you trying to talk to me, Harley?" asked Charisse.

Sabina rolled her dark brown eyes-the eyes she inherited on her mom. Charisse will make a better author than her.

"Forget it, Charisse." Sabina said and wrote on her notebook:

_Pteranodons have mouth like scissors._

"Did we come to a time long ago, Harley?" asked Charisse. "Is this a place from long ago?" Suddenly she gasped. "Bina!"

She looked up.

Charisse was pointing toward the hill. On top stood a huge dinosaur!

**Hope you like it! ;)**


	5. Gold in the Grass

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 5! BTW, how about I'll make a crossover of MTH and PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)? You know, instead of Morgan it'll be Hecate and instead of Jack and Annie it'll be… I still don't know. Maybe Bianca and Nico Di Angelo? What do you think?<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 5**

**Gold in the Grass**

"Go! _Go!_" said Sabina urgently. She threw her notebook into her pack and pushed Charisse towards the rope ladder.

"Bye, Harley!" she said.

"Go!" urged Sabina as she gave Charisse a big push.

"Quit it!" Charisse said. But she started up the ladder. Sabina scrambled after her.

They tumbled into the tree house.

They were panting as they looked out the window at the dinosaur. He was standing on the hilltop, eating flowers off a tree.

"Oh man," whispered Sabina. "We _are _in a long time ago!"

The dinosaur looked like a huge rhinoceros. Only he had three horns instead of one- two long ones above his eyes and one on his nose. He had a big shield-like thing behind his head.

"Triceratops!" Sabina said.

"Does he eat people?" whispered Charisse.

"I'll look it up." Sabina grabbed the dinosaur book. She flipped through the pages.

"There!" she said. She pointed to a picture of a Triceratops. She read the caption:

**The triceratops lived in the late Cretaceous period. This plant-eating dinosaur weighed over 12,000 pounds.**

Janie slammed the book shut. "He just eats plants. No meat."

"Let's go see him," Charisse said.

"Are you nuts?" asked Janie.

"Don't you want to take notes about him?" asked Charisse. "We're probably the first people in the whole world to ever see a real live Triceratops."

Sabina sighed. Her younger cousin had a point.

"Let's go," she said.

She shoved the dinosaur book into her pack. She slung it over her shoulder and started down the ladder.

On the way down, Sabina stopped.

She called up to Charisse," Just promise you won't pet him."

"I promise."

"Promise you won't kiss him."

"I promise."

"Promise you won't talk to him."

"I promise."

"Promise you won't-"

"Jeez! What do you want me to do? Swear it to the River Styx just to assure you that I won't do anything? Just go!" Charisse snapped irritably.

This is also one of the things Sabina hated to Charisse. She can be _very _irritable.

She went and Charisse followed.

Charisse blew a kiss at her. "Be back soon, Harley," she said cheerfully.

"Shush!" said Sabina for the nth time. And she led the way through the ferns. Slowly and carefully.

When she reached the bottom of the hill, she kneeled behind a fat bush.

Charisse knelt beside her and started to speak.

"Shush!" Sabina put a finger to her lips.

Charisse made a face. Sabina swore that if she'll ever make a story about all the things she hates about Charisse, it'll be so long.

Sabina peeked out at the Triceratops.

The dinosaur was incredibly big. Bigger than a truck. He was eating the flowers off a magnolia tree.

Sabina slipped her notebook out of her pack. She wrote:

_Triceratops eats flowers._

Charisse nudged her.

Sabina ignored her. She studied the Triceratops again. She wrote:  
><em>Triceratops eats slowly.<em>

Charisse nudged her hard.

Sabina finally looked at her.

Charisse pointed to herself. She walked her fingers through the air. She pointed to the dinosaur. She smiled.

Was she teasing?

She waved at Sabina.

Sensing the danger, Sabina started to grab her.

She laughed and jumped away. She fell into the grass. In full view of the Triceratops!

"Get back!" whispered Sabina.

Too late. The big dinosaur had spotted Charisse. He gazed down at her from the hilltop. Half of a magnolia flower was sticking out of his mouth.

"How cute!" Charisse exclaimed but then realized the situation she was in. "Oops," she said.

Sabina sighed. How can Charisse think a dinosaur that big_ cute_?

"Get back!" Sabina shouted again. This time it was more urgent.

"He looks nice and cute, Janie."  
>"Nice?" Sabina asked ignoring the cute part," Watch out for his horns, Charisse!"<p>

"No. He's nice, Sabina."

Nice?

But the Triceratops just gazed calmly down at Charisse. Then he turned and loped away. Down the side of the hill.

"Bye!" said Charisse. She turned back to Sabina. "See?"

Sabina grunted, but she wrote in her notebook:  
><em>The Triceratops are nice.<em>

"Come on. Let's look around some more," said Charisse.

As Sabina started after Charisse, she saw something glittering in the tall grass.

She reached out and picked it up.

A medallion. A gold medallion.

A letter was engraved on the medallion. A fancy M.

"Oh, man. Someone came here before us," Sabina said softly.

**BTW! You can submit your own character! The only characters you can't choose to portray (Yep! This will be like my 39 Clues story) Jack (Sabina "Bina" Wilson), Annie (Charisse Anne Wilson [invented this one. Since the last name of Jack and Annie wasn't revealed.]) Teddy and Kathleen (Got some future plans). The rest is still available! Here's the form!**

**Personal-**

**Name (Whole):**

**Nickname: **

**Age (depends upon the character you'll choose):**

**Appearance-**

**Hair and cut/length:  
>Eyes:<br>Skin:  
>Others-<strong>

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

**That's it! I'll update ASAP!  
>D.J. Scale: Thanks for the reviews! <strong>


	6. Dinosaur Valley

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 6! BTW, how about I'll make a crossover of MTH and PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)? You know, instead of Morgan it'll be Hecate and instead of Jack and Annie it'll be… I still don't know. Maybe Bianca and Nico Di Angelo? What do you think?<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 6**

**Dinosaur Valley**

"Charisse, look at this!" Sabina called. "Look what I found!"

Charisse had gone up to the hilltop.

She was busy picking a flower from the magnolia tree.

"Charisse, look! A medallion!"

But Charisse wasn't paying attention to Sabina. She was staring at something on the other side of the hill.

"Oh wow!" she said.

"Charisse!"

Clutching her magnolia flower, she took off down the hill.

"Charisse, come back!" Sabina shouted.

But Charisse had disappeared.

"I'm going to kill her," she muttered.

She stuffed the gold medallion into her jeans pocket. Sabina hated wearing dress. She prefers to wear t-shirts and jeans and other boy stuff. She was quite tomboyish.

Then she heard Charisse shrieked.

"Charisse?"  
>Sabina heard another sound as well. A deep, bellowing sound. Like a tuba.<p>

"Bina! Come here!" Charisse called.

"Charisse!"  
>Sabina grabbed her backpack and raced up the hill.<p>

When she got to the top, she gasped.

The valley below was filled with nests. Big neses made out of mud. And the nests were filled with tiny dinosaurs!

Charisse was crouching next to one of the nests. And standing over her was a gigantic duck-billed dinosaur!

Sabina panicked. What the heck Charisse was doing? Doesn't she know it was very dangerous? Charisse was an only child, so does Sabina. She always tries her best to be the older sister, Charisse never had.

"Don't panick. Don't move," said Sabina. She stepped slowly down the hill toward Charisse.

The huge dinosaur was towering above Charisse. Waving her arms. Making her tuba sound.

Sabina stopped. She didn't want to get too close.

She knelt on the ground. "Okay. Move toward me. Slowly," she said.

Charisse started to stand up.

"Don't stand. Crawl," said Sabina.

The duck-billed dinosaur followed her. Still bellowing.

Charisse froze.

"Keep going," Sabina said softly.

Charisse started crawling again.

Charisse froze.

"Keep going," she urged again.

Charisse started crawling again.

Sabina inched farther down the hill. Until she was just an arm's distance from Charisse.

She reached out-and grabbed her hand.

She pulled Charisse towards her-but failed.

Charisse stumbled upon the grassy hill. Luckily, she just fell. Unluckily, the dinosaur was just behind her.

Charisse froze. Sabina panicked. What should she do? Charisse was so heavy she couldn't even pull her.

"Stay down," Sabina mouthed and crouched. "Bow your head. Pretend to chew."

Charisse understood her.

"Chew?" she mouthed.

"Yes. I read that's what you do if a mean dog comes at you." Sabina mouthed.

"She's no dog, Bina." Charisse mouthed still frozen.

"Just chew," mouthed Sabina.

Charisse slowly crouched down and they both bowed their heads. And pretended to chew.

Soon the dinosaur behind Charisse grew quiet.

Sabina raised her head.

Charisse was shaking. She couldn't blame her anyway. It was _not_ her fault if she was heavier than her and the dinosaur followed her. But it _was _her fault for playing with the dinosaur's babies.

"I don't think she's mad anymore," she mouthed.

Charisse slowly crawled towards Sabina stopping after every 10 seconds. After 5 seconds she'll continue to crawl. After a few minutes, she reached Sabina.

"Thanks for saving me," said Charisse.

"You have to use your brain," said Sabina. "You can't just go running to a nest of babies. There's always a mother nearby. Don't forget. Think before you act."

Charisse stood up.

"Charisse!"

Too late.

Charisse held out her magnolia flower to the dinosaur.

_What happened to 'think before you act'?_ Sabina thought.

"I'm sorry I made you worry about your babies," she apologized.

The dinosaur moved closer to Charisse. She grabbed the flower from her. She reached for another.

"No more," said Charisse.

The dinosaur let out a sad tuba sound.

"But there are more flowers up there," Charisse said. She pointed to the top of the hill. "I'll get you some."

The dinosaur waddled after her.

Sabina quickly examined the babies. Some were crawling out of their nests. Where were the other mothers?

Sabina took out the dinosaur book. She flipped through the pages.

She found a picture of some duck-billed dinosaurs. She read the caption:

**The Anatosaurruses lived in colonies. While a few mothers baby-sat the nests, others hunted for food.**

So there must be more mothers close by.

"Hey, Sabina!" Charisse called.

Sabina looked up. Charisse was at the top of the hill. Feeding magnolia flowers to the giant Anatosaurus!

"She's nice, too, Bina," Charisse said.

But suddenly the Anatosaurus made her terrible tuba sound. Charisse crouched down and started to chew. She might be chewing for real!

The dinosaur barged down the hill.

She seemed afraid of something.

Sabina put the book down on top of her pack. She hurried up to Charisse.

"I wonder why she ran away," said Charisse. "We were starting to be friends."

Sabina looked around. What she saw in the distance almost made her throw up.

An enormous ugly monster was coming across the plain.

He was walking on two big legs. And swinging a long, thick tail. And dangling two tiny arms.

He had a huge head. And his jaws were wide open.

Even from far away, Sabina could see his long, gleaming teeth.

"Tyrannousaurus rex!" whispered Sabina.

**BTW! You can submit your own character! The only characters you can't choose to portray (Yep! This will be like my 39 Clues story) Jack (Sabina "Bina" Wilson), Annie (Charisse Anne Wilson [invented this one. Since the last name of Jack and Annie wasn't revealed.]) Teddy and Kathleen (Got some future plans). The rest is still available! Here's the form!**

**Personal-**

**Name (Whole):**

**Nickname: **

**Age (depends upon the character you'll choose):**

**Appearance-**

**Hair and cut/length:  
>Eyes:<br>Skin:  
>Others-<strong>

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

**That's it! I'll update ASAP!**


	7. Ready, Set, Go!

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 7! BTW, how about I'll make a crossover of MTH and PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)? You know, instead of Morgan it'll be Hecate and instead of Jack and Annie it'll be… I still don't know. Maybe Bianca and Nico Di Angelo? What do you think?<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 7**

**Ready, Set, Go!**

"Run, Charisse! Run!" cried Sabina. "To the tree house!"

They dashed down the hill together. Through the tall grass, through the ferns, past the Pteranodon, and right to the rope ladder.

They scrambled up. Seconds later they tumbled into the tree house.

Charisse pushed her glasses into place before leaping to the window.

"He's going away!" she said, panting.

Sabina looked through the window with her.

The Tyrannosaurus was wandering off.

But then the monster stopped and turned around.

"Duck!" said Sabina.

The two of them hunched down.

After a long moment, they raised their heads. They peeked out again.

"Coast clear," said Sabina.

"Yay," whispered Charisse.

"We have to get out of here," said Sabina.

"You made a wish before," said Charisse.

"I wish we could go back to Frog Creek," said Sabina.

Nothing happened.

"I wish-"

"Wait. You were looking at a picture in the dinosaur book. Remember?"

The dinosaur book.

Sabina groaned. "Oh, no. I left the book and my pack on the hill. I have to go back."

"Oh, forget it," said Charisse.

"I can't," said Sabina. "The book doesn't belong to us. Plus my notebook's in my pack. With all my notes.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Charisse.

Sabina hurried down the rope ladder.

She leaped to the ground.

She raced past the Pteranodon, through the ferns, through the tall grass, and up the hill.

She looked down.

There was her pack, lying on the ground. On top of it was the dinosaur book.

But now the valley below was filled with Anatosauruses. All standing guard around the nests.

Where had they been? Did fear of the Tryrannosaurus send them home?

Janie took a deep breath.

Ready! Set! Go!

She charged down the hill. She leaned to his backpack. She scooped it up. She grabbed the dinosaur book.

A terrible tuba sound! Another! Another! All the Anatosauruses were bellowing at her.

Sabina took off.

She raced up to the hilltop.

She started down the hill.

She stopped.

The Tyrannosaurus rex was back! And he was standing between Sabina and the tree house! Oh no!

**BTW! You can submit your own character! The only characters you can't choose to portray (Yep! This will be like my 39 Clues story) Jack (Sabina "Bina" Wilson), Annie (Charisse Anne Wilson [invented this one. Since the last name of Jack and Annie wasn't revealed.]) Teddy and Kathleen (Got some future plans). The rest is still available! Here's the form!**

**Personal-**

**Name (Whole):**

**Nickname: **

**Age (depends upon the character you'll choose):**

**Appearance-**

**Hair and cut/length:  
>Eyes:<br>Skin:  
>Others-<strong>

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

That's it! I'll update ASAP! 


	8. A Giant Shadow

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 8! BTW, how about I'll make a crossover of MTH and PJO (Percy Jackson and the Olympians)? You know, instead of Morgan it'll be Hecate and instead of Jack and Annie it'll be… I still don't know. Maybe Bianca and Nico Di Angelo? What do you think?<br>Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 8**

**A Giant Shadow**

Sabina jumped behind the magnolia tree.

Her heart was beating so fast that she could hear it. She couldn't also think. Her mind was racing.

She peeked out at the giant monster. The horrible-looking creature was opening and closing his huge jaws. His teeth were as big as steak knives.

Don't panic. Think.

Sabina peered down at the valley.

Good. The duck-billed dinosaur weere sticking close to their nests.

Sabina looked back at the Tyrannosaurus.

Good. The monster still didn't seem to know she was there.

Don't panic. Think. _Think. _Maybe there's information in the book.

Sabina opened the dinosaur book. She found the Tyrannosaurus rex. She read:

**Tyrannosaurus rex was the largest meat-eating land animal of all time. If it were alive today, it would eat a human in one bite.**

Great. Just great. The book just made her feel better! It was really helpful! (Note the sarcasm)

Okay. She couldn't hide on the other side of the hill. The Anatosauruses might stampede.

Okay. She couldn't run to the tree house. The Tyrannosaurus might run faster.

Okay. Maybe she should just wait. Wait for the monster to leave.

Sabina peeked around the tree.

The Tyrannosaurus had wandered _closer _to the hill.

Something caught Sabina's eye. Charisse was coming down the rope ladder!

Was she nuts? What was she doing?

Sabina watched Charisse hop off the ladder.

She went straight to the Pteranodon. She was talking to her. She was flapping her arms. She pointed at Sabina, at the sky, then at the tree house.

She _was _nuts!  
>"Go! Go back up the tree!" Sabina whispered. "Go!"<p>

Suddenly Sabina heard a roar.

The Tyrannosaurus rex was looking in her direction.

Sabina hit the ground.

The Tyrannosaurus rex was coming toward the hill.

Sabina felt the ground shaking.

Should she run? Crawl back into Dinosaur Valley? Climb the magnolia tree?

Just then a giant shadow covered Sabina. She looked up.

The Pteranodon was gliding overhead. The giant creature sailed down toward the top of the hill.

She was coming straight for Sabina.

**BTW! You can submit your own character! The only characters you can't choose to portray (Yep! This will be like my 39 Clues story) Jack (Sabina "Bina" Wilson), Annie (Charisse Anne Wilson [invented this one. Since the last name of Jack and Annie wasn't revealed.]) Teddy and Kathleen (Got some future plans). The rest is still available! Here's the form!**

**Personal-**

**Name (Whole):**

**Nickname: **

**Age (depends upon the character you'll choose):**

**Appearance-**

**Hair and cut/length:  
>Eyes:<br>Skin:  
>Others-<strong>

**Anything else you'd like to add?:**

That's it! I'll update ASAP! 


	9. The Amazing Ride

**Author's Note:  
>Here's chapter 9! I hate to say this but the next chapter will be the last one! =C <strong>

**But don't worry! There'll be a sequel! Yay! I'll do all of the MTH books! THE SUBMISSION IS STILL OPEN!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 9**

**The Amazing Ride**

The Pteranodon coasted down to the ground.

She stared at Sabina with her bright, alert eyes.

What was Sabina supposed to do? Climb on? "But I'm too heavy," thought Sabina.

Don't think. Just do it.

Sabina looked at the Tyrannosaurus.

He was starting up the hill. His giant teeth were flashing in the sunlight.

Okay. Don't think. Just do it!

Sabina put her book in her pack. Then she eased down onto the Pteranodon's back.

She held on tightly.

The creature moved forward. She spread out her wings-and lifted off the ground!

They teetered this way. Then that.

Sabina nearly fell off.

The Pteranodon steadied herself, then rose into the sky.

Sabina looked down. The Tyrannosaurus was chomping the air and staring up at her.

The Pteranodon glided away,

She sailed over the hilltop.

She circled over the valley. Over all the nests filled with babies. Over all the giant duck-billed dinosaurs.

Then the Pteranodon soared out over the plain-over the Triceratops who was grazing in the high grass.

It was amazing! It was a miracle!

Sabina felt like a bird. As light as a feather.

The wind was rushing through her brown with natural blonde high lights hair. The air smelled sweet and fresh.

She whooped. She laughed.

Sabina couldn't believe it. She was riding on the back of an ancient flying reptile!

The Pteranodon sailed over the stream, over the ferns and bushes.

Then she carried Sabina down to the base of the oak tree.

When they came to a stop, Sabina slid off the creature's back. And landed on the ground.

Then the Pteranodon took off again and glided into the sky.

"Bye, Harley," whispered Sabina.

"Are you okay?" Charisse shouted from the tree house.

Sabina kept staring up at the Pteranodon.

"Bina, are you okay?" Charisse called.

Sabina looked up at Charisse. She smiled.

"Thanks for saving my life," she said. "That was really fun."  
>"Climb up!" said Charisse.<p>

Sabina tried to stand. Her legs were wobbly.

She felt a bit dizzy.

"Hurry!" shouted Charisse. "He's coming!"

Sabina looked around. The Tyrannosaurus was heading straight toward her!

Sabina bolted to the ladder. She grabbed the sides and started up.

"Hurry! Hurry!" screamed Charisse.

Sabina scrambled into the tree house.

"He's coming towards the tree!" Charisse cried.

Suddenly something slammed against the oak tree. The tree house shook like a leaf.

Sabina and Charisse tumbled into the books.

"Make a wish!" cried Charisse.

"We need the book! The one with the pictures of Frog Creek!" said Sabina. "Where is it?"

She pushed some books aside. She had to find that book about Pennsylvania.

There it was!

She grabbed it and tore through it, looking for the photograph of the Frog Creek woods.

She found it! Sabina pointed to the picture.

"I wish we could go home!" she shouted.

The wind began to moan. Softly at first.

"Hurry!" Sabina yelled.

The wind picked up. It was whistling now.

The tree house started to spin.

It spun faster and faster.

Sabina closed her eyes. She held on tightly to Charisse.

Then everything was still.

Absolutely still.

**R&R?**


	10. Home Before Dark

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the last chapter for this story! Don't worry! I'll also make the rest of the books into S&C version! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter 10**

**Home Before Dark**

A bird began to sing.

Sabina opened her eyes. She was still pointing at the picture of the Frog Creek woods.

She peeked out the tree house window. Outside she saw the exact sane view.

"We're home," whispered Charisse.

The woods were lit with a golden late-afternoon light. The sun was about to set.

_No time had passed since they'd left._

"Sabina! Charisse!" a voice called from the distance.

"That's Aunt Annie," said Charisse, pointing.

Sabina saw her mother far away. She was standing in front of the house. Her blonde hair that was always in pigtails was following the movement of the small breeze. Sabina looked exactly like her mom except her hair- brown hair.

"Where are you?" another voice called.

Charisse shrieked.

"Dad's home already!" She said.

It was Uncle Jack, Charisse's dad. Over-all, Charisse looked exactly like him. The dark eyes they both shared though Charisse was dark brown, love for books and wearing glasses because of it. The only difference they had was Charisse's light brown skin and ultra black obsidian hair.

Sabina remembered that night when she secretly sneaked out of her room and accidentally heard Uncle Jack and her mom's talk about Charisse. She remembered that they believed Charisse's light brown skin, quite chubby build and ultra black hair came from her mother.

"Sabina!" Annie called.

"Charisse!" Jack called.

Charisse stuck her head out the window and shouted," Coming Dad and Aunt Annie!"

Sabina still felt dazed. She just stared at Charisse.

"What happened to us?" she said.

"We took a trip in a magic tree house," said Charisse simply.

"But, it's the same time as when we left," said Sabina.

Charisse shrugged.

"And how did it take us so far away?" said Sabina. "And so long ago?"

"You just looked at a book and said you wished we could go there," said Charisse. "And the magic tree house took us there."  
>"But <em>how<em>?" said Sabina. "And who built this magic tree house? Who put all these books here?"

"A magic person, I guesss," said Charisse.

A magic person? Is that even possible?

"Oh, look," said Sabina. "I almost forgot about this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the gold medallion. "Someone lost this back there…in dinosaur land. Look, there's a letter M on it.

Charisse's eyes got round. "You think _M _stands for _magic person_?" she said.

"I don't know," said Sabina. "I just know someone went to that place before us."

"Sa-biina! Cha-arisse!" came the distant cry again.

Charisse poked her head out the window again. "Come-ing!" she shouted.

Sabina put the gold medallion back in her pocket.

She pulled the dinosaur book out of her pack. And put it back with all the other books.

Then she and Charisse took one last look around the tree house.

"Good-bye, house," whispered Charisse. "Thanks for bringing us back on the time of the dinosaurs. Too bad I haven't seen my favorite dinosaur."

Sabina's head turned to the direction of Charisse. "What is your favortie dinosaur? Mine is the Pteranodon. I'm so happy that I saw it personally!"

"It's the Ichthyosaurus! The one Annie Cunning discovered!" Charisse exclaimed.

Sabina slung her backpack over her shoulder. She pointed at the ladder.

Charisse started down. Sabina followed.

Seconds later they hopped onto the ground and started walking out of the woods.

"No one's going to believe our story," said Sabina.

"So let's not tell anyone," Charisse suggested.

"Uncle Jack won't believe it," said Sabina.

"He'll say we're like Aunt Annie," said Charisse.

"Mom won't believe it either," said Sabina.

"She'll say it's just our own imagination and we're ought to be an author like her," said Charisse.

"My teacher won't believe it," said Sabina.

"She'll say you have a vivid imagination and you're starting to be like Aunt Annie," said Charisse.

"We better not tell anyone," said Sabina.

"I already said that," said Charisse.

Sabina sighed. "I think I'm starting to not believe it myself," she said.

They left the woods and started up the road toward their house.

Sabina and Charisse are always together. Just like Jack and Annie. Since, their partners were not with them, they just stayed on their old house and lived together. It's like they couldn't do anything without each other. That was why Sabina and Charisse grew up like them.

As they waled past all the houses on their street, the trip to dinosaur time _did _seem more and more like a dream.

Only _this _world and _this _time seemed real.

Sabina reached into her pocket. She clasped the gold medallion.

She felt engraving of the leter M. It made Janie's fingers tingle.

Sabina laughed. Suddenly she felt very happy.

She couldn't explain what had happened today. But she knew for sure that their trip in the magic tree house had been real.

Absolutely real.

"Tomorrow," Sabina said softly," we'll go back to the woods."

"Of course," said Chairsse.

"And we'll climb up to the tree house," said Sabina.

"Of course," repeated Charisse.

"And we'll see what happens next," said Sabina.

"Of course," said Charisse. "Race you!"  
>And they took off together, running for home. Charisse couldn't wait for another adventure while on Sabina, she couldn't wait to know <em>who <em>is M and _how _did the tree house bring them back in time.

**Please read PurpleRose328's story "S&C Adventures! The Musical! The Trailer". It'll be published soon! **

**Here's a special preview for the second book of J&C Adventures! It's entitled,"A Place of Knights!"**

Charisse couldn't sleep.

She put her glasses on and looked at the clock. 5:30. The common time she wakes up to go to school.

But it's weekends right now. Too early to get up.

Yesterday so many strange and yet fun things had happened. Now she was trying to figure some out. Though it should be Sabina's work. But she waanted to.

She turned on the light. She picked up a notebook. She looked at the list Sabina made before going to bed. Yeah. Charissse sneaked into her room last night. She also aspired to be an author. Can't take the spotlight only for her, eh.

She found the page and saw Sabina's neat cursive handwriting.

_Charisse and I found tree house in the wookds._

_We also found lots of books in it like we were in a huge library._

_I accidentally made a wish._

_And then, the next thing I knew we went back to the time of the dinosaurs._

_I didn't have so much fun except for that amazing ride. Charisse had so much fun she wants to repaet it once again. _

_I pointed to the picture of Frog Creek woods and made a wish._

_Suddenly, we came back home to Frog Creek._

Charisse pushed her glasses into place. Who was going to believe any of this?

Of course, Sabina and her had already talked about that they shouldn't tell anyone. Only her thirteen-year-old cousin, Sabina would believe her. She'd gone with her to the time of the dinosaurs.

Charisse's thoughts were interrupted when the door burst open and there stood a panicked Sabina.

"Charisse! Have you seen the notebook, I'm taking notes on?" she asked frantically.

Charisse already knew she'll be dead if Sabina will see her reading it. She instantly hid it behind her back.

But suddenly changed her mind.

"Yeah, I saw it!" she said as she tossed it to Sabina in the doorway.

Sabina didn't have time to catch it so it fell. She picked it up before glaring at her.

"Jeez, Charisse! You should ask my permission first! No wonder, you love Hermes! You're both thieves!" Sabina rumbled.

"Well, sorry, Ms. Know-it-all. Why didn't you write about the gold medal?" she asked.

"You mean the gold medallion," said Sabina as she approached her cousin.

She then grabbed a ballpen from Charisse's pencil case and wrote:

_I found a golden medallion in the dinosaur time. _

She proceeded in drawing the medallion.

"Aren't you going to put the letter M on the medal?" asked Charisse.

"Medallion," corrected Sabina. "Not medal."

She added an M:

"Aren't you going to write about the magic person?" asked Charisse.

Sabina laid on Charisse's soft bed.

"We don't even know if there really is a magic person," said Sabina.

"Well, someone built the tree house in the woods. Someone put the books in it. Someone lost a gold medal in dinosaur time."

"Medallion!" corrected Sabina for the third time. Charisse is stubborn. "And I'm just writing the facts. The stuff we know for sure."

"Let's go back to the tree house right now," said Charisse. "And find out if the magic person is a fact."

"Are you nuts?" said Sabina. "The sun's not even up yet."  
>Charisse rolled her eyes.<p>

"Maybe I am," she muttered and said," Come on! Maybe we can catch them sleeping."  
>"I don't think we should," said Sabina. <em>Kill Joy<em>, Charisse thought. But she could see on her face that she was worried. Like she doesn't believe anything about the magic person.

"Well, I'm going," announced Charisse as she stood up and prepared herself.

Sabina looked out the window into the dark-gray sky. It was almost dawmn.

Before Sabina could say something about not going out this late, Charisse interrupted," Are you going or not?"

Sabina sighed. Fine. Get dressed. I'll meeet you at the back door. Be quiet."

Charisse smiled a triumphant smile before Sabina went to her room. Charisse put on a dark blue jeans, warm gray sweatshirt and black shoes. While thinking of bringing something, she noticed her favorite flashlight on the floor. It's a special flashlight commonly used by detectives. Charisse smiled. Perfect, she thought and grinned a daredevil grin.

She crept downstairs.

Charisse waited patiently at the back door. She kept looking at her purple watch. But then, she heard a faint sound. She smiled. She already knew it was Sabina trying to go downstairs carefully.

When she heard the faint sound stopped, she shined her flashlight on Sabina's face. "Ta-da! A magic wand!" she said cheerily.

"Shhh! Don't wake up Mom and Dad," whispered Sabina. "And turn that flashlight off. We don't want anyone to see us."

Charisse nodded slowly. She hates darkness that was why she brought the flashlight with her. She hates the fact that she inherited it to her father, Jack. They both hate darkness and ghosts.

She turned it off and clipped it onto her belt before grabbing Sabina's arm. She then closed her eyes and let Sabina guide her way.

They silently slipped out the door into the cool early-morning air. Crickets were chirping. The dog next door barked.

"Charisse," Sabina whispered.

Charisse slowly opened her eyes and saw that there's a faint light. She smiled. Well, at least there was light. _Better than nothing!_ She thought.

The dog next door barked.

"Quiet, Brownie!" whispered Charisse.

Brownie stopped barking. Charisse didn't know why but animals always seemed to do what she says.

"Let's run!" said Sabina.

They dashed across the dark, wet lawn and didn't stop until they reached the dark woods. Charisse started shaking once again. She truly hate darkness. She sticked into Sabina's arm like a glue and closed her eyes.

"We need the flashight now," said Sabina.

Charisse blindly took it off her belt and gave it to Sabine. While on Sabina, she switched it on.

Charisse finally opened her eyes and step by ste, they walked between the trees. Charisse held her breath. The dark woods were scary.

"Gotcha!" said Sabina, shining the flashlight in Charisse's face.

Charisse jumped back and then frowned as Sabina started laughing.

"Cut it out!" she complained.

"I scared you," said Sabina as she started laughing once again. Charisse sighed. She wished Sabina didn't know her weakness.

Charisse glared at her.

"Stop annoying me!" Charisse whispered. "This is serious."

Sabina stopped laughing and put her hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay."

Sabina shined the flashlights over the tops of the trees.

"Now what are you doing?" asked Charisse.

"Looking for the tree house," said Sabina on her isn't-it-obvious tone.

The light stopped moving.

There it was. The mysterious tree house. At the top of the tallest tree in the woods.

Sabina shined her light at the tree house, and then down the tall ladder. All the way to the ground.

"I'm going up," she says courageously. She gripped the flashlight and began to climb.

Charisse knew Sabina was trying to be courageous for her. Charisse is also courageous-if she wanted to. But sometimes, fear always overcome her.

"Wait!" Charisse called. She doesn't want to be alone on the ground.

But she was gone. The light disappeared. Charisse was left alone in the dark.

**I hope you like it! ;)**


End file.
